nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West crossover film. Plot On this adventure, are sent by the Cutie Map to Bird Island, an island inhabited by flightless birds, where they encounter a reclusive, temperamental outcast bird named Red lives in a village called Bird Island with other flightless birds who lead angerless lives. When his temper causes a "premature hatching" of another bird's egg, he is sentenced to attend an anger management class (the maximum penalty on the island). Red's classmates Chuck (who is hyperactive and can move at hypervelocity) and Bomb (who can cause explosions with his anger and fear) try to befriend him, but he avoids them. One day, a boat docks at the island's shore, damaging Red's house. The birds are greeted by 2 green-colored pigs, the captain Leonard and his assistant Ross, who claim to be peaceful explorers bringing offerings of friendship. The pigs ingratiate themselves with the birds by introducing them to various innovations, notably a giant slingshot, but at a party, Red becomes suspicious and sneaks into Leonard's boat where he finds more pigs hidden below deck, contradicting Leonard’s claim that it was just him and Ross. When he returns show everyone the additional pigs, nobody is convinced that the pigs are up to no good, especially when Leonard claims that he only lied to see if Bird Island was safe for his cousins. Wanting to seek help, Red recruits Chuck and Bomb to find Mighty Eagle, the only flying bird and the island's protector who has not been seen for many years. They find Mighty Eagle on top of Bird Mountain, but he is overweight, self-absorbed, leads the life of a slacker, has not flown in years, and refuses to help them. Red discovers the pigs planting dynamite around the island while the other birds, who probably haven't noticed the three are missing, are distracted with a rave party, but they arrive too late to sound a warning; the pigs escape with the eggs and activate the dynamite, destroying the village. The other birds apologize to Red for not believing him. Under his leadership, they organize an army and construct a boat from the rubble to follow the pigs to Piggy Island. The birds discover the pigs living in a walled city ruled by Leonard, whose true name is "King Leonard Mudbeard". Deducing the eggs are in the castle at the center of the city, the birds use the slingshot to attack by launching themselves over the walls and into the city's buildings, destroying them. Red, Chuck, and Bomb discover the eggs inside a net being lowered into a giant pot; the pigs are planning to cook and eat them. Mighty Eagle arrives to retrieve Red's group and the eggs, having had a change of heart after witnessing their efforts. One egg falls out of the net and Red battles King Mudbeard for it, but learns to control his anger and distracts him long enough to retrieve the egg. A candle King Mudbeard was holding ignites the pigs' reserve of dynamite, but the pot collapses, falls over, and lands on top of Red, shielding him and the egg from the blast as the city is destroyed. Red reunites with the other birds as the egg hatches, revealing three small blue birds. Mighty Eagle approaches Red, Chuck, and Bomb, claiming he merely appeared lazy so they could lose faith in him and find faith in themselves, and takes credit for saving the eggs. On Bird Island, Red discovers the other birds have repaired his house in the center of the village and the rest of the rescued eggs have hatched into chicks, who sing to him in gratitude. Moved, Red allows Chuck and Bomb to come in with him. The pigs are revealed to have survived, with King Mudbeard plotting a new plan. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring and working for Leonard in this film. * Events from the ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Lion Guard'' episode Ono's Idol are mentioned in this film when Red, Bomb, Chuck and our heroes are talking about the Mighty Eagle and meeting him. * Hadithi is mentioned in this film. * This film includes the real film's all six deleted scenes. * This film featured a new version of Genie's song, "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin to show Red (mostly), Chuck and Bomb that they ain't never had a friend like Genie. Other Trivia * The Little Engine That Could (2011), The Smurfs (2011), The Smurfs 2, and The Angry Birds Movie all featured music scores composed by Heitor Pereira. * and The Angry Birds Movie are released in theaters in 2016, the same year that . Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Non-Disney crossovers